Judy Reeves
, season 2, episode 26. Trap-maker (pre-Nibiru); Student (formerly) | affiliation= Original Mystery Incorporated (formerly) Professor Pericles | family= Brad Chiles (husband); Fred Jones, Jr. (son) | firstapp= : (photo) | actor= Tia Carrere Kari Wahlgren (teen) }} Judy Reeves is the biological mother of Fred Jones, Jr., and a member of the original Mystery Incorporated who vanished twenty years ago in the Crystal Cove Caves. She is married to Fred's birth father, Brad Chiles, leader of the group. Her place in the group is analogous to Daphne Blake in the new Mystery Incorporated. She and Brad made traps and solved mysteries under the assumed name of "Sternum and Sternum". , season 2, episode 5. They also have their own TV show about themselves under that name. , season 2, episode 9. They invented the Flautnower 8000. Physical appearance She has short blonde hair and wears blue eye shadow. She wears a sleeveless coral dress that goes halfway up her long neck, along with pearl earrings and a pearl necklace. After undergoing plastic surgery she looks like an older version of Daphne. , season 2, episode 21. Professor Pericles couldn't be bothered to undo the surgery, , season 2, episode 24. so she was stuck with this appearance to the end of her life (until the reset). Personality Brad thanks Judy every time she volunteers a detail when he speaks. She seemed rather unemotional about finally getting together with his long-kidnapped son, , season 2, episode 4. but hurt when Fred didn't want her and Brad's help. , season 2, episode 9. She gave more emotion about getting back her locket, which Daphne returned after borrowing it, showing her gratitude. , season 2, episode 5. She showed some affection for her dog, Nova. Judy and Brad decided to team up with Mr. E and Professor Pericles to get the pieces that the Mystery Incorporated kids currently had. While he and Judy viewed a treasure map, Cassidy Williams asked him and Judy to forget about the treasure and put their son first, but she showed a sinister side, warning Cassidy that no-one would get hurt as long as she stayed out of their way. , season 2, episode 6. From their point of view, they saw stealing the pieces of the Planispheric Disk as a way of protecting him, , season 2, episode 12. but it was fairly obvious that they only cared for the treasure it was believed to uncover, and he and Judy were perfectly willing to even murder him to get the whole Planispheric Disk, by burning his HQ down at City Hall , season 2, episode 16. trampling him with a mutated herd of cattle, , season 2, episode 17. or blowing him up with a missile launcher. They seemed a little ashamed of Fred's discovery of their treachery, with him walking out on them as a result. , season 2, episode 13. Even though Brad and Judy were technically the victims of the Evil Entity's corruption, Fred's love and concern for a parental figure ironically was in the ex-mayor, Fred Jones, Sr. who kidnapped him as a baby. Even though she was supposed to pretend to be an older Daphne to trick Fred into discovering the location of the Planispheric Disk, she failed to do her research properly, giving herself away, as she combined Daphne and Velma Dinkley's catchphrases, and couldn't remember the place of his and Daphne's first date. Post-Nibiru, Judy was the polar opposite of what she was previously, caring deeply for her son and never once touching a trap in her life. Instead, she enjoyed delivering babies with her husband. History Early life She and the rest of the original Mystery Inc. went underground to the Darrow Mansion, but left before Danny Darrow could finish his traps. , season 1, episode 17. She and the rest of the original Mystery Inc. went into the old Spanish church because Brad thought he saw a figure go in there. , season 1, episode 25. Brad and the rest of the original Mystery Inc. went into the caves below Crystal Cove because Pericles thought that all the Planispheric disk pieces were in a chest down there, but he tripped a trap. It was revealed that Judy tried to return to Crystal Cove two years later after marrying Brad and giving birth to a kid, but Fred Jones, Sr. took her baby son and cast her and her husband out, naming the child Fred Jones, Jr. after himself. , season 1, episode 26. ''Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated'' Season one Daphne Blake found a picture of her and Brad Chiles in a locket in the caves of Crystal Cove. , season 1, episode 1. Insert details here. ( ) Danny Darrow said that Judy was always wondering how much Brad loved her. In his mind, he confused Daphne and Fred Jones with Judy and Brad, respectively. Season two She and Brad showed up again in Fred's life with a casual "We're back." They explained that they didn't come for Fred earlier because Mayor Jones threatened "bodily harm" to Fred. They attended a party in their honor at Daphne's house. They gave Professor Pericles a hearing (with the rest of their old group) when he suggested something needed to be done about Mystery Inc. when they found the third and fourth pieces of the mysterious Planispheric Disk. They offered to help Fred capture Hebediah Grim, and were offended when he turned them down. Eventually they did help, and their traps were a complete success. They were happy to volunteer to steal the the pieces of the Planispheric Disk from the new Mystery Inc. for Mr. E. Judy called it a "win-win" because she thought it would make Fred safer. , season 2, episode 12. They tried to steal the pieces of the Planispheric Disk from the Mystery Machine, only to be tricked by a fake copy. They were berated for their failure by Professor Pericles, who threatened that they must get the pieces before "people get hurt." Equipped with invisibility suits, she and Brad burned the City Hall. She and Brad betrayed Mr. E and sided with Professor Pericles, letting Pericles inflict a crippling operation on their former friend. She and Brad carried out an elaborate impersonation to learn the true location of the Planispheric Disk. He and Judy went underground with Professor Pericles and Mr. E to help locate the gate to the Evil Entity. They were unhappy their plastic surgery had not been reversed, and Brad cruelly mocked Judy's aged appearance, as she mocked his new face. .]] They freed Pericles when he was held hostage by Hot Dog Water, dooming her to execution. They offered their services to the Evil Entity when it emerged, and were promptly devoured by it through its tentacles absorbing them. Post-Nibiru Brad and Judy were successful obstetricians who raised Fred in the home which in the former timeline was the Jones mansion. Judy said "I've never touched a trap in my life". Their faces were never altered. Judy still adds details when Brad speaks, and he thanks her for it. Appearances * Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated ** 101. (photo) ** 106. (photo) ** 108. (photo) ** 110. (photo) ** 117. (flackback, no lines) ** 125. (flasback) ** 126. (flashback) ** 204. ** 205. ** 206. ** 209. ** 212. ** 213. ** 215. ** 216. (no lines) ** 217. ** 219. ** 221. ** 224. ** 225. ** 226. In other languages References Category:Arsonists Category:Culprits Category:Characters with invisibility Category:Crystal Cove citizens Category:Crystal Cove High School students Category:Mystery Incorporated (Crystal Cove predecessors) Category:Parents Category:Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated recurring characters Category:Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated season 1 characters Category:Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated season 2 characters Category:Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated season 2 villains Category:Victims